Pocky and Gladers
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: Teresa finds a box of Pocky and remembers a special game involving two people and one stick of Pocky. Warnings: Boy x boy, OOCness and crazed OOC shonen-ai fan girl Teresa. You have been warned!


**A/N: A little oneshot I thought up to celebrate the New Year, end of midterm exams and the fact I finally finished the Maze Runner and saw the movie! This is also dedicated to Shadow-Cat-Pokemon because her birthday was last week. Sorry it's late Shadow, happy birthday, and I love you! **

**Warning: There will be boy x boy pairings and kissing. And spoilers for the movie towards the end. And lots of OOCness (*Cough* Alby, Teresa, Ava Paige *Cough*)...You have been warned! Also crazed OOC shonen-ai fan girl Teresa. Because I sometimes feel Teresa would be a shonen-ai fan girl trapped in a maze with all those boys...**

**Pairings: Lots of pairings involved. I pretty much ship almost everything and am fine with any pair in the Maze Runner. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner movie and book, Pocky, or the Pocky game. Anyways, onto the story and enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Teresa frowned, staring down at the red box in her hand. After she woke up from her coma and calmed down, Newt had come and given it to her. He said he found it in the Box after the Medjacks had taken her out. She hadn't really bothered to look at it, but today she found herself staring down at the little red box and wondering what it was and why it had been found beside her.<p>

"Pocky." She read the label on it aloud. "I wonder what that is..." Teresa opened the box to see a package of chocolate covered biscuit sticks. At that moment, a memory flooded through her head. A memory of a...game...Involving two people and a stick of pocky...A smile painted her face, and she sent a message to Tom.

_Hey, Tom, you almost done with running? _She waited a bit until she heard him reply in her mind, fuzzy but audible.

_Minho and I will be back soon. Why? _

_Oh, I had a little idea for a game. Why don't you two meet me by the Deadheads after you finish up with your job? I'll be waiting. _She cut off connection, not bothering to wait for his reply.

"Alright, time to find Newt and Chuck..." She mused to herself, skipping off happily and earning a few wary glances from nearby Gladers.

* * *

><p>Thomas and Minho finished up mapping the maze. Thomas turned to bid Minho farewell when he remembered what Teresa had told him earlier about a game and meeting her at the Deadheads.<p>

"Hey, Minho, wait up!" Thomas called, chasing after the older boy.

"What is it, shank?" He asked, turning to face Thomas. "We're done for the day. Maze is gonna close soon, and we're _not _going in there for another night if that's what you're about to suggest."

"No, that's not it!" Thomas shook his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Deadheads with me."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Minho smirked at him, and Thomas blushed.

"No! Teresa-" He paused, almost giving away the fact he could communicate with her in his mind. "Teresa invited me earlier to play a game with her there earlier today, and she said you can come along, too. The more the merrier, right?"

"That girlfriend of yours? Sure, I don't see why not." Minho shrugged. "I'm curious to see what kind of game she came up with, anyway." The two Runners made their way over to the Deadheads where they saw Chuck, Newt and Teresa waiting.

"Thomas, Minho!" Teresa cheered, waving at them. "Took you long enough. Now, let's begin the game!"

"Hold on." Newt frowned, folding his arms. "What type of game are you talking about?"

"Remember this." Teresa held up the red box of Pocky he had given her, and he nodded. "Well, when I opened it, I suddenly had this memory of a game that could be played with Pocky!"

"Oh no!" Minho exclaimed suddenly, startling the group. "No, we are not playing that game! Shuck it, I'm out of here!" He turned to leave, but Teresa grabbed onto his hoodie, an evil grin on her face.

"You're not getting away that easily." She smiled, her eyes glinting.

"But-" Minho started to protest, but was cut off by Newt.

"What kind of game is this that's gotten this fearless shank scared?" The boy frowned.

"If you knew, you wouldn't want to play it..." Minho grumbled.

"Well then, explain the bloody game to me!" Newt shot back.

"The rules are simple. Two people, one Pocky stick." Teresa explained, holding up one of the chocolate covered biscuits.

"Oh no..." Newt's eyes widened. "I'm out of here!" He and Minho both started to sneak off, but Teresa once again caught them.

"Hey, Teresa, I still don't get it." Chuck frowned, and she looked over at him.

"Don't worry, Minho and Newt will demonstrate for you how to play. Won't you boys?" Teresa folded her arms, looking at them with her bright blue eyes.

"I hate you woman." Minho grumbled, taking the Pocky stick from her. "Let's do this Newtie." Newt pouted at the nickname, but put one end of the stick in his mouth. Minho put the other end of the Pocky in his own mouth, and the two began to bite it. Slowly, the gap began to close until the two's lips had almost touched.

That was when Newt started to pull away, but Teresa smirked from where she was watching the two boys intensely.

"You're not gonna stop now, are you Newt?" She taunted. "You realize that if you pull away, Minho wins. And the winner gets bragging rights."

"I bloody hate you..." Newt hissed under his breath. He took another bite, and his lips brushed Minho's. Teresa watched with a crazed yaoi fan girl-like expression on her face while Thomas covered poor innocent Chuck's eyes as the two boys playing fought to win the game and get the last crumbs of the Pocky stick.

"Can we please break them up now? This is getting...awfully disturbing..." Thomas blushed, looking down and away from the scene.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're jealous." Teresa teased, not paying any mind to poor Thomas who was about to throw up all of Frypan's homemade lunch. Luckily, Alby came along to save him just in time.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS GOING ON HERE!?" Alby roared in all cap-locks, busting into the clearing and breaking up Minho and Newt. Because that's how he rolled.

"I didn't know Alby liked Pokémon, too." Chuck whispered to Thomas.

"I think I won that round!" Minho shouted.

"No, I did." Newt retorted.

"You almost pulled away." Minho smirked. "So, I think I should be the winner."

"Round Two?" Newt asked.

"Round Two." Minho nodded, snatching another stick from Teresa who was more than happy to oblige.

Alby, who was sick of being ignored and did not want to witness a repeat of what had just occurred, decided now was the perfect time to but in.

"I object to that statement, Your Honor!" Alby shouted, pointing with his pointer finger. "I will not condone any more of these shenanigans in my courtroom."

"Hey, Thomas, is Alby okay?" Chuck whispered to the boy.

"I don't know..." He muttered back. "He seems to be acting a little...strange..."

"A little?" Chuck frowned.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Teresa sobbed, grabbing onto Alby's leg. "You can't take it away from me! I'll never let you!"

"What is she talking about?" Alby asked, snapping back into reality and looking down at the crying girl.

"Long story short, we're playing the Pocky game." Thomas explained. "It's something Teresa thought up."

"The Pocky game?" Alby frowned, then gasped. "THAT Pocky game."

"The one where you eat the Pocky and then make out? Yeah, that one." Minho nodded.

"So, you wanna play?" Teresa asked Alby, her eyes sparkling.

"I never said that-" He tried to protest.

"Alright! It's settled then! Alby's playing!" Teresa cheered. "Next up is Alby and Newt!"

"But I just had to play it with Minho! Can't Thomas go first?" Newt protested.

"Nope! But don't worry, he'll go after to receive his punishment."

"She says with a smile on her face..." Thomas grumbled.

"Here you go." Teresa handed the Pocky stick to Newt and winked at him. "You know what to do."

Alby and Newt took the Pocky in their mouths. Teresa watched as they both took a bite. Then another. Then another. Then another...

"It's so cute!" She squealed, startling Thomas, Chuck and Minho. And also causing Newt to spit out the Pocky and fall on top of Alby. The boy blushed, and struggled to get off of the leader of the Glade. Meanwhile, Teresa watched the ordeal, frowning.

"It should be the other way around." She pointed out when Thomas sent her a questioning glance.

"What should-" Chuck started to ask, but Thomas covered his mouth.

"Don't ask...I'm pretty sure we don't want to know what goes through the head of a fan girl."

_I can show you, if you'd like..._

_No Teresa. And I thought we agreed to stop doing this around other people..._No reply..._Teresa? _

"You're next Tom!" She cheered, acting as if she didn't have telekinesis and could invade his mind at any time she pleased.

"Let's get this over with..." He sighed.

"Show some more enthusiasm, Tom!" Teresa yelled at him. "Alright, and you can do it with Newt!"

"Bloody hell! Do you hate me or something?" Newt cried.

"No, I just ship you with a lot of the Gladers here." Teresa remarked.

"Ship? What's that?" Chuck frowned.

"Something innocent ears and minds should not know about..." Thomas grumbled.

"Okay, fine, here's the deal. After this, you won't have to play this game ever again." Teresa stated. "How's that?"

"I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil..." Newt muttered. Teresa glared at him, and he shivered. "Okay, fine. Let's get this over with Tommy."

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Teresa whispered as he took one of the sticks from the box.

"You wish..." Grumbled Newt. He and Thomas took the Pocky. The two began to bite either side of the stick.

"Closer, closer..." Teresa whispered to herself, having learned her lesson about shouting while watching the Pocky game in process. She watched closely as their lips were about to meet. "Yes, yes..."

"Gaaaaaay!" Gally proclaimed loudly in a very obnoxious voice, and Thomas jerked away his piece of Pocky. Newt looked crestfallen, his own half sticking out of his mouth. Teresa stood up, picked up a rock and chucked it at Gally. Hard.

"How dare you ruin my shippings!" She screeched at him. All the boys hid and cowered as Teresa expressed her fan girl rage. "We fan girls are trying to enjoy this, you know!"

"What fan girls? You're the only female Glader..." Gally frowned.

"The readers, of course." Teresa rolled her eyes as if this were common knowledge.

"Oh no she didn't!" Minho gasped.

"Teresa, you wouldn't!" Thomas exclaimed. "You didn't!"

"You've done it now girl." Alby cried. "Broke our number one rule in the Glade, besides going out in the maze if you're not a runner of course. But ain't nobody care about that. No, the one you broke is much worse..."

"You broke the bloody fourth wall!" Newt screamed.

"Screw the fourth wall! It can crash and burn for all I care! He ruined my shipping! And now, justice will be served!" She thrust the Pocky stick she had been holding into Gally's mouth and forced Thomas to take the other end in his own.

"Irefusetokissthisslinthead!" Gally mumbled something that nobody could understand.

"I refute the kissing mint bed?" Minho frowned. "What is that supposed to mean? Don't worry, everyone's breath smells terrible, not just yours. We really should ask the Creators for some mints..." He smiled at his grand idea. Which was quickly followed by a slapping of the forehead. "If the Box still worked...Shuck it, why didn't I come up with my grand plan _before_ they sent the last one." He turned to Teresa. "So the Creators sent you with Pocky, but they can't send up some toothbrushes? Mouth wash? A pack of mints?"

"Shut it, I'm trying to enjoy my new pairing!" Teresa shot back. When neither boy made a move to bite the Pocky, she sighed and lifted the rock she was holding.

Gally, seeing the rock, began to chew the Pocky quickly to please the fan girl. Thomas, who had not been expecting that, felt the boy's lips slam into his own. Gally quickly pulled away, blushing a bright red.

"It's not like I like you or anything! I just did that, so she wouldn't throw a rock at me!" Gally blushed, turning away from Thomas.

"Tsundere!" Teresa and Minho cheered together. Gally shot the two of them an angry glare and stomped off.

"That was beautiful..." Teresa sighed, blushing. "Okay, time for Thomas x Minho! Where's that Pocky box? I need to see my OTP in action!"

"Here!" Chuck handed her back the Pocky box. The boy had picked it up while she was busy ranting on Gally. And ate from it. Ate every last Pocky stick.

"Chuck...Where did the Pocky go?" Teresa asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Run buddy, we got your back!" Thomas yelled.

"Thanks Thomas, I appreciate the few extra seconds!" Chuck yelled, taking off.

"Sorry Tommy, but I'm out of here!" Newt started limping away from Teresa and the dark aura that had formed around her.

"I'm with Newtie. I've seen what that girl can do, and I'm not getting on her bad side. You're on your own! But good luck to you shanks! Remember, you don't have to outrun her, you just need to outrun the other slintheads who pissed her off!" And with those last words of wisdom, Minho took off and put those past years of running to use.

"Alby out!" And with that, Alby used dig and escaped the battle.

"I wanna learn to be a Pokémon! Teach me, O Great One!" Gally yelled, running from where he had stomped off to. In truth, Gally had only pretended to run away. Because he had to keep an eye on his beloved Thomas...or so Teresa believed. He dove into the hole made by Alby and thus starting a new fanfic: Gally in Wonderland. But that's another story...

Thomas sighed and turned to look at Teresa who was eating out of the crumbs of the Pocky box.

"Hey, Teresa, you okay?" He asked.

The girl slammed the box down, and Thomas jumped back, expecting the worst. Instead, she smiled at him.

"Why couldn't the Creators have given us a camera?" She sighed, and a dreamy look overtook her face. "Then, those moments could have lasted forever..." She turned to Thomas and, to his astonishment, planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up Tom!" He watched as she skipped off, wondering what he had done to make her so happy and, more importantly, where Gally had ended up.

* * *

><p>"I knew it was a good idea to send that Pocky box up with the girl!" Ava Paige exclaimed. "But I thought I told you all the camera would be a good idea."<p>

"Don't you think we should be doing more important things than watching young teenage boys make out, Chancellor Paige?" One of the WICKED scientists asked. "I mean, no offense intended or anything, but the world is kind of in a post-apocalyptic situation at the moment and..."

"Yes, yes, whatever. I know. Don't worry, I'll be faking my own death soon. Fear not, I have everything under control." Ava Paige answered, brushing him off. "But you're correct, nameless scientist of WICKED. The world is in a post-apocalyptic state. And so, that means we must go into Phase 2!"

"You mean triggering the ending?" The nameless scientist asked.

"No, of course not that silly stuff. We must work to restore wifi so I can watch my anime again! Now prepare to send up the Box with unlimited Pocky and a camera." Ava Paige commanded.

"But, Chancellor, I thought the girl was supposed to be the last one..." The unnamed scientist trailed off at the glare she was giving him. "Right away..." He grumbled.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I need to practice dying." Ava Paige stood up and walked off. "And make sure you don't forget the strawberry Pocky this time, nameless scientist!"

"I won't..." The WICKED scientist sighed. "...And my name is Bob..."

* * *

><p>The next day, the Gladers ran out when they heard the alarm sound.<p>

Newt was the first to reach the box. He looked down and a feeling of dread rose in him.

"That's a lot of bloody Pocky..."

"Well said, Newtie, well said..." Minho took off running, pulling Thomas into the maze with him.

Hearing the words "Pocky" and "lot" in the same sentence, Teresa shoved Newt out of the way, nearly shoving the boy into the Box, and squealed. Hearing this, Chuck made sure to stay far away from it all. Alby used dig and decided it was time to retire as leader. Gally had still not returned from his adventures in Wonderland, so he could not share in the horror, or in the case of Teresa, glee. And Newt just stood there, gaping, and wondering why the Creators hated them so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated :3 Thanks for reading! **


End file.
